


Have you seen my Shadow?

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Lollipop porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. Anders and Mitchell had agreed on not going on matching costumes but Anders happens to see Mitchell in the costume shop renatl, and spontaneously decides to show up in a complementary outfit. Mitchell is not amused, especially since Anders, being Anders, shamelessly abuses the situation.</p><p>This was inspired by a beautiful <a href="http://vickysnestart.tumblr.com/post/101190618595/pan-comere-you-naughty-boy-for">piece of art</a> on tumblr by the lovely <a href="http://vickysnestart.tumblr.com">vickysnestart</a></p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Have you seen my Shadow?

* * *

Yes, of course they had agreed to not talk about their costumes for the party. After all, they didn’t want to show up perfectly matched because, really? Are you married already or what?

No, Anders had gone to the costume agency to see what he would like. It wasn’t his fault that Mitchell had chosen practically the same time to go there himself. And it sure as fuck wasn’t Anders’s fault that he happened to just so walk around the corner towards the changing rooms and catch a glimpse of Mitchell trying out a costume. He had hidden behind some racks because really, he didn’t want to be awkward. It would have looked as if Anders had followed Mitchell on purpose and he certainly wasn’t that pathetic. 

Anders never had any intentions to spy on Mitchell, find out his costume and match his own to it. Fuck no. Because of exactly the reason why they had agreed upon this in the first place: They weren’t a married couple. But...

But.

Now Anders had seen it. And damn if he hadn’t a hard-on already from just thinking about Mitch in that outfit. There was no way, absolutely no fucking way that Anders would be able to compete in terms of sheer hotness. Other than maybe the police officer but that was so last year. 

So.

He had a look around and crossed his arms. So.  
So what was he going to do? Quite obviously he could either appear as the second best or as a completion. Because really... He’d rather be paired up with the hottest guy in town than look mediocre next to him. The only thing was finding an outfit to match. 

Pirate Captain. Anders had to resist the urge to adjust his crotch. That left the maiden in a flimsy dress which wasn’t an option, or a pirate sailor and there was no way he’d do that because that would only give Mitch an excuse to boss him around. Another pirate captain would be fucking pathetic. And lame. 

“Can I help you, Sir?”  
“Yes,” Anders spun around and smiled at the shop assistant. “My friend is going as a pirate captain and I was wondering if you had something to match.”  
“I am sure we do,” she gave back with a friendly smile. “And I think I know just the thing for you. If you would follow me?”

* * *

Mitch was late. Not too late, mind you. Just fashionably late. Maybe late enough to make a proper impression upon entering by being seen by everyone already there. 

Anders hadn’t even finished thinking that thought when the doors flew open and there he was... striding in as if he owned the fucking place and everyone present as well.

Fuck. Anders suddenly wished he had a more spacious costume, preferably with a cloak or something. Mitchell had even shaved his beard in fashion for his costume. 

And then the pirate captain stopped, ordered himself a drink, and let his eyes roam across the people. Oh yes, the shop assistant had been right. This was going to be so much fun. 

Putting on his best cocky grin Anders headed for the bar and helped himself to a lollipop as he passed a table with candies and snacks. 

“Hey there.”

The captain slowly turned around.

Anders gave the lollipop a lick. 

“For fuck’s sake, Anders.” Mitchell pushed his hat back. “I thought we had agreed we wouldn’t come in matching costumes!” He had a hasty look around.  
“Oh, but we aren’t. We don’t match.”  
“Oh?”  
“Oh. We’re complementary.”  
“Very funny.”  
“I think it is.” Anders slipped the lollipop into his mouth and adjusted Mitchell’s lace. “I would even go so far as to call it hilarious.” He winked at Mitchell, showing off his dimples as much as he could with a lollipop parked in his cheek.

“So...” Anders removed the lollipop again and gave it another lick. That, combined with the look he gave Mitchell, had the desired effect. Mitchell’s eyes darkened and his eyebrows turned into a threatening line. “Captain.” Another lick. “Have you seen my shadow?”

Mitchell’s facial expression darkened more. Anders smiled back as innocently as he could while his tongue was doing things with the lollipop that were anything but. 

Mitchell took a deep breath and took a small step forward. “What’s the deal with the fucking lollipop? How old are you, for fuck’s sake?”

Anders sucked the lollipop into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Then he slowly pulled it out again, and used it to tug at his lower lip before swiping the tip of his tongue across it in a quick flick. “I’m the boy that never ages, remember?” The lollipop was now resting against his lower lips. “So I can eat as many fucking lollipops as I fucking want!” He gave the innocent candy a generous swipe with his tongue and sucked the tip between his lips. “And now I’m looking for my shadow.” Anders sucked and pulled simultaneously so the lollipop left his mouth with a vulgar little _plop_.

Mitchell exhaled heavily through his nose. “How can you look so naughty when you’re dressed like this and have a fucking lollipop in your mouth?”  
“Because it’s not a lollipop you’re thinking of.” He sucked it in again and pulled it out with another plop, this one even louder than the last. “Big...” _plop_ “...bad...” _plop_ “...pirate...” _plop_ “...captain.”  
“I swear I’m going to fucking keelhaul you.”  
“You gotta catch me first, Hook.” Anders’s tongue darted out again.

The last lick he gave the poor lollipop together with the lowered eyelids was what did it for Mitchell. He adjusted his grip on the hook and used that to pull Anders off his feet. 

“Pan, com'ere, you naughty boy!”

Anders followed the tug, more to save himself the expenses of having to pay for any damage, of course. They were almost nose to nose now.

“Have you seen my shadow, you big, ugly...”  
Mitchell’s face was suddenly less than an inch away from Anders’s. “Your shadow?” His voice was dangerously low, a growl, almost, and his eyes flashed black for a split second. “The darkness that follows you wherever you go? You need no longer look, you puny little boy.” With that, Mitchell plucked the lollipop from Anders suddenly very unresisting fingers and the crunching noise that emerged as Mitchell ground the candy between his teeth made Anders wince. Mitchell was so close now that Anders could smell the peach flavour on his breath. “You just found... your shadow,” he growled. “You were looking for a bit of darkness by your side. And you know you can’t get rid of your shadow?”

Anders swallowed and licked his lips. “Oh I don’t know. I lost my shadow once already so I think I’d better make really, really sure it’s the right one.”  
“And how would you do that, you puny, naughty little boy?”  
“Oh.” Anders’s had found his cockiness back. “See if it fits.”  
“Fits?” Mitchell lowered his eyebrows even more. “And here would a shadow fit, my boy?”  
“Please.” Anders gave him a saucy smile. “Where shadows always are. Where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Mitchell closed his eyes with a groan. “I swear you’re going to be the death of me one day, Anders.”  
“Can’t.” Anders recaptured the lollipop, or what was left of it. “You’re dead already.” He stuck out his tongue and dragged the lollipop across it for good measure. 

Mitchell removed his hook from Anders’s collar, but before the latter could say anything, Mitchell had helped himself to a fistful of Anders’s shirt and dragged him away from the bar. Anders quickly adjusted his hat so it wouldn’t fall off and pinched another lollipop on their way to the door. 

“But the party hasn’t even started yet!”  
“The party,” Mitchell growled as he pushed Anders out of the door. “The party is going to kick off for real once I have you bare-arsed under me begging me to fuck you.”  
“Oh.” Anders adjusted his hat and the feather again and grinned at Mitchell around the lollipop between his lips. “Do I get another lollipop for that?”

He made a valiant attempt at outrunning Mitchell but it took the vampire less than a minute to catch him. He clamped both arms around Anders’s middle, who was laughing so hard by now that he could hardly breathe.

But then Mitchell had him by the yokes and almost slammed his back against a wall, and what little breath Anders had left by then was sucked away by Mitchell’s fierce and fiery kiss. 

They were in a real hurry to get back home after that.


End file.
